My love for you (Maka x Soul)
by alberto12
Summary: Maka and Soul have been living together for a long time. But do they really feel the same way about each other? Does Maka love Soul? Does Soul love Maka?


My love for you (Maka x Soul)

Soul groans as he lies in bed. "I'm hungry Maka! Make some food!" Maka hears Soul from the living room and frowns. She had been reading a book that her mother had given her. "Why don't you make food yourself?" she calls out. "You know I can't cook!" Soul replies. Maka sighs and puts her book down as she goes to the kitchen. Soul smirks as he hears Maka in the kitchen. "Could ya make it quick? I'm starving!"

Maka sighs and shakes her head but then smiles. She had actually grown used to cooking for Soul in all their time living together. Soul yawns as he lays in bed and begins to fall asleep. Maka hums cheerfully to herself as she prepares the food. Soul soon falls asleep and snores loudly. Maka finishes up on the food and smiles, admiring her work. She then takes a tray and puts the food on it, taking the meal to Soul's room. "Here it is Soul! I made your favorite!" Maka glares suddenly as she sees Soul sleeping soundly. "I make you food and you fall asleep on me…"

She takes the tray of food and slams it against Soul's head. "Wake up you idiot!" Soul cries out in pain and jumps a bit. "W-Why'd you do that, Maka!?" Maka turns away and runs out of the room. "You're an idiot, Soul!" Soul rubs his head and looks down, confused. "What did I do, Maka…?"

Maka sits on the couch with her head in her knees. "Hey Maka" Soul steps out of his room and walks into the living room. Maka remains silent and ignores him. Soul sighs, "Oh come on Maka…at least tell me what I did." Maka slowly looks up at him and frowns. "I took the time to make food for you…and you told me you were hungry…but then you fell asleep and I was hoping you would be awake to see that I made your favorite…" Maka sighs and shakes her head. Soul scratches his head. "Hey…my bad…sorry Maka…"

Maka smiles weakly. "You're an idiot…" Soul smirks. "But I'm your idiot." Maka giggles and Soul chuckles. After a moment, Maka and Soul look at each other, smiling. "So where's my food then?" Soul smirks. Maka punches his arm and smiles. "Oh shut up." Soul grins. "What if I don't wanna shut up?" Maka giggles as she lifts her hands, curling them into fists. "Then I'll beat you up!" Soul chuckles. "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't make me beat you up, Soul!" Maka says jokingly. Soul snickers as he attempts to grab her arms and they wrestle each other on the couch. "Give up, Maka!" Maka smiles and shakes her head. "N-No!" Soul eventually pins Maka down to the couch and smirks. "Looks like I win." Maka sticks her tongue out at him. "Whatever!" All of a sudden, Soul felt a feeling in his stomach. The feeling was warm and joyful. As Maka smiles, the feeling grows stronger. The next thing he knew, he was leaning closer to Maka. Maka notices this and blushes. "S-Soul…what are you doing…?" Soul answers this question by pressing his lips against Maka's. At first, the kiss came as a shock to Maka and she blushes darkly, unsure of what to do. But at the same time she doesn't pull away from the kiss. As Soul presses up against Maka, she immediately warms up, feeling his body's presence. Maka closes her eyes as Soul continues kissing her, and she begins to start feeling strong emotions for Soul. As the kiss continues, Maka slowly begins to pull away. "Soul…please…I-I'm not sure…" Once Maka says this, Soul leans back and lightly blushes. "Uh…right…sorry…"

Maka sits up straight in the couch and looks around nervously. Soul does the same and then they both meet each other's eyes. As he looks into her eyes, Soul takes Maka's hands and says, "I'd gladly do anything for you Maka…I'm your weapon…I'm yours…I'd even die for you…Maka, you…you mean the world to me!" Maka blushes deep red as she hears Soul say this. "W-Wow Soul…I…I just…" she tightly holds his hands and smiles. "Since the day we met…there was something different about you. I'm not sure what it is but…it draws me to you…" Soul smirks. "You're so cute when you talk."

Maka smiles and blushes. "Thank you Soul." Soul leans close to Maka, inches from her face and whispers, "Maka Albarn…I believe I am in love with you…" Maka blushes deeply and whispers back, "Soul Evans…I'm in love with you too…"

After a brief pause, their lips finally meet and they find themselves trapped in each other's arms. As they end their kiss, Maka giggles and Soul grins. "Hey Maka…I uh…I think I'll take a nap…if that's okay." Maka kisses his cheek and smiles. "Go take your nap, sleep head. When you wake up, I'll make you some food."

Soul grins. "That's my girl."

Maka smiles brightly. "All yours…"


End file.
